


Girl; Timeless Masterpiece

by bloodstuffedoreos



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lovebug shows up laterr, M/M, Other, additionally I only want to be associated with this in case of rp, cuz I'm not great at writing that, i don't ship padlock, id like to say, im always tony, not much gore, probably death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstuffedoreos/pseuds/bloodstuffedoreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a man and a woman, they lived together. The man had proposed to the woman, and she had said yes. He was traditional, and found the lack of anyone to ask for her hand odd, and living with an unmarried woman more odd. He wasn't like that.<br/>She was vibrant and exciting.</p><p>***</p><p>Inspired by a role play I had once, and enjoyed very much. I was Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl; Timeless Masterpiece

The house was quiet, and spacious, Victorian by build. There was a man and a woman, they lived together. The man had proposed to the woman, and she had said yes. He was traditional, and found the lack of anyone to ask for her hand odd, and living with an unmarried woman more odd. He wasn't like that.  
She was vibrant and exciting. He loved that. He loved her artistic flair, but her dresses were all wrong. Her hair was all wrong. There was always something that itched in him when he saw her, but she was desperate to please him. A simple "You're wearing THAT?" changed her outfit in a few minutes, and within a few months she had completely dampened and shrunk down.

I suppose the picture has been painted to begin to tell this story. I observe, I see, but it's not my story, so I could mess up, but hopefully it will be close to truth.

The man, Tony, stood in a doorway. It had been a few hours since he left and now he was back. He dressed like he hadn't just noticed the last few centuries. Or he didn't care. He called for the woman, Paige, and she came right up to him. Her clothes were plain, and her hair was a nasty blonde-green with some gingerish streaks in it. She hadn't been able to dye it.  
She looked up at him, and Tony smiled lightly, not touching her. That always irked her. Why wouldn't he do that? This relationship would have almost been reasonable if the man tried to be kind, but she felt as if he didn't care. It was the opposite, however, he cared a lot.  
"Miss Paige," He began.  
"Just Paige is fine." She mumbled, looking towards her shoes. They were low heeled and plain. "Just Paige." She repeated.  
"I was wondering if you would accompany me later..."  
The answer was yes, regardless of the invitation, Paige didn't want the trouble.  
They parted ways, and that was the bulk of conversation for the day. Paige returned to her room, dragging out old pictures of the two together. She was happy, so happy. How did this happen?

***

Tony called Paige to the front door, he'd been at home all day.  
"I'm departing, I shall be with my peers."  
He was going out to the bar.  
"Oh!" Paige said, then brought down her tone. "Don't get drunk?" She was scared to say her part, it came as a question.  
Tony smiled lightly, "I assure you, Miss Paige, if I were to become intoxicated tonight I would- I would support you in covering your body in those awful inks!"  
Paige saw an opportunity to perhaps turn some tables around here.  
"If you were to break your no alcohol promise, could I have a day to do whatever?"  
"My dear, if I was going to do such a thing I would allow you a week to be as unladylike as you wished."  
She cringed, that word was a punishment to her, it was a word that meant "You've disappointed me" and she never meant to do that! She wanted to be as perfect as he wanted.  
Paige then giggled, "You're on! See ya- I mean, good evening."  
Tony stiffened, narrowing his eyes but nodding. He left swiftly after that.  
Secretly Paige didn't want him to lie to her. She wanted him to come home sober, all hers- or perhaps she should say, her all his, and only her.  
He came home, staggering, coat off his shoulders and shirt buttoned all wrong. It was one thing to lie to her but-  
Tony pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard. She only got him like this and this was rare, but it'd drive her even more crazy if she couldn't have him once in a while. But she fought it after a few seconds, pushing him off. "YOU PROMISED!" She shook her finger accusingly at him, close to tears. Her mouth tasted like Tony and alcohol. He fell back, catching himself on the opposite wall.  
"Y- what..?" He barely got the word out.  
"That's- That's IT!" Paige stormed out of the house, grabbing her purse and her coat as she went, rubbing her lips free of the feel of him. One of the first things she did was buy cigarettes; Tony hated women who smoked more than smoking itself. Idiot.  
They freed her from the taste of him, for which she was grateful. 

***

After a few days, Tony sat in crippling worry, she returned. Her arms, torso, legs and neck were covered in tattoos, each drawn by her. She wore a low cut shirt, with very short shorts. When she saw him, she laughed, stilettos clicking against the tiled hall that lead to where the man was. She grabbed him close by the face, freshly dyed hair falling onto his shoulders. "Unladylike yet?" Paige curled a black stained lip, dropping him. Tony widened his eyes, slowly realising that this was- this was her! Holy crap what had she DONE to herself?!  
He bit his tongue, saying nothing. He- he had agreed to this, although the shoes she wore did bring an awful headache with them.  
He regretted a lot of things, but now he felt as though he'd lost her. Tony... Wasn't up to date, and he refused to think in a modern way. It was as if he was broken, ticking a few seconds, then whirring back to where it had all begun.  
Tony looked up at her hopefully, "Y-you look great-"  
Paige stared down at him with a burning look in her eyes, "Don't you dare fucking lie like that!" She stomped her foot, for the sound of it over the effect it had on how her attitude was perceived. He cringed away from it, nodding quietly.  
Tony wasn't used to violence from a woman like this and had no idea how to process it all. It was a good thing Paige left, because he had to figure things out somehow, and that somehow seemed to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's views and opinions are solely his and do not reflect those who worked to craft this story.
> 
> Holy fuck I love this,, aaaa it gets so good you guys holy shit


End file.
